Shadowloo Roses
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Once a hero gets a taste of victory, the enemy comes back stronger and better. This time, Bison lets a new warrior try their skills out on Ryu. (And Vega isn't a rapist! Yay!:p)CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!!! (read this Mat the complainer. I dare ya!)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Silver Warrior  
  
"Ryu won! Ryu won! Yay!!!" Sakura cheered, skipping around the tired Ryu and sharing a little victory dance with Ken. Ryu just sighed and laughed, watching the two dance around.  
  
"Naw, he got lucky." Chun Li teased, snapping her fingers, "I bet ya that Shadowloo warrior just went easy on you. He'll be back, thats guaranteed."  
  
"But didn't you notice something?" Honda asked.  
  
"Notice what?" Sakura replied, curiously.  
  
"That Shadowloo warrior wasn't as brauny." he explained.  
  
"I noticed that." Guy agreed, nodding his head. Everyone turned to him, waiting for an explanation, "The Shadowloo warrior didn't seem as large and built as the others and the warrior was more covered up. I'm beginning to think that warrior was female. Not male."  
  
"Hmm, it makes sense." Ryu responded with a nod.  
  
"Of course it was a chick!" Ken exclaimed, waving his hands around, "I should notice these things!"  
  
"Of course you would." Sakura rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "Your just jealous because Honda and Guy found out that was a woman before you did."  
  
"Hey! I am not jealous!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Grr....shut up!"  
  
Chun Li laughed, "Oh come on you two!"  
  
~*~  
  
M. Bison walked down the long corridors, Sagot and Vega behind him. Bison's fists were clutched and his pace was quick. That man was angry and Sagot and Vega were sure to keep their distance. Balrog already had to mess with him today. They wouldn't make that same mistake.  
  
Bison slammed some doors open and entered his chamber room that Chun Li had destroyed so long ago. Of course, it had been repaired now but it will never look the same.  
  
Bison sat in a comfy chair and eyed the two others standing infront of him, waiting for him to talk. Bison took his time and poured himself a martini not even bothering to offer the other two one. He sat back and yawned, taking a sip. He finally got comfortable and spoke:  
  
"We lose to Ryu again." he pointed out calmly, "I thought you said this new warrior was good. I'm tired of tolerating you failures! I hope you have a good explanation for yourself."  
  
Sagot cleared his throat and glanced at Vega, "I didn't hire this warrior this time. I allowed Vega to pick her out. He said she was very talented."  
  
"And you didn't stop to think he was meaning his nightly tactics?" Bison suggested with disgust.  
  
Vega was glad to be wearing his mask so his bosses wouldn't notice his blush. He took a step and spoke up, "Bison, I wasn't meaning that. I've seen this girl train, she's one of the best. I've been meaning to battle her in the cage before but fear ruining such a beautiful face."  
  
"Fear ruining a beautiful face?! Are you getting soft on me Vega?" Bison scolded, sitting up, "You shouldn't care about this woman! All you care about is yourself you vain bastard!"  
  
Vega gulped and talked back in surprising defense, "Theres no explanation for her failure, I admit. I watched the battle, she was out-numbered six to one! But if she fought Ryu alone...."  
  
"What is it?" Bison asked impatiently.  
  
"We can defeat him. I swear to it. She can do it!"  
  
Bison shook his head, "Your pitiful." he nodded to Sagot and went back to Vega, "I'll allow this girl one more chance. If she fails, you and her will recieve the punishment."  
  
"I understand." Vega agreed.  
  
"Good, your dismissed."  
  
Vega bowed and turned, leaving the room. Sagot and Bison kept a close eye on the Spaniard getting a bit suspicious. Why? They didn't even know.  
  
~*~  
  
"You totally humiliated me!" Vega scolded, pacing back in forth infront of the hooded Shadowloo warrior. His mask was off revealing his angry face, "You failed your very first fight! You said you were good. What is wrong with you?! Bison almost killed me because of you!"  
  
"That is your own problem!" the warrior spoke back, surprising Vega very much, "If Bison thinks he's so big and bad, tell him to face all six of them at the same time!"  
  
"Would you be quiet!" Vega demanded, his face showing a bit fear from hearing the loud insult to Bison, "You didn't follow orders so its your own damn fault!"  
  
"My damn fault?! You said you were coming with me! You think your so tough! I bet you were too scared to lose to Ken Masters..... again!" the warrior added.  
  
Vega put a blade to the warrior's neck, "Don't you ever talk about that match, ever again!" he hissed, "I don't want to be reminded and I'm sure you don't want to die."  
  
"Sometimes, I question that." the warrior responded, voice shaking a bit.  
  
Vega removed the blade and stepped back starring at his employer for a moment. "Take your hood off Natalian. You have no more to hide." he commanded in a smooth tone.  
  
The warrior slid the hood down off the head. Vega watched as many silver curls fell down his employer's back and a bit of ratted silver bangs fall above her closed eyes. She opened her eyes revealing a dark purple color. Her skin color was light tan and looked white against the dark Shadowloo uniform.  
  
"Is this what you wished to see?" Natalian asked, calmly.  
  
Vega held his breath, he didn't imagine this woman being so.....attractive. He circled around her a few times before speaking, "No wonder you cover your face up. Hoping to not ruin such a beautiful face?"  
  
"I'm not conceited and vain like you, Vega." Natalian responded, hatefully. "I'm only wearing this filthy uniform because of orders. I am not hired to be your little whore, I was hired to destroy Ryu. Thats all!"  
  
"Oh? I'm hurt." Vega responded in dramatic sarcasm, "You were hired to work under my orders. You will do as I say! Understood?"  
  
Natalian glared at Vega for a moment. She finally closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand, sir."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Vega nodded, meaning she was dismissed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Liar liar pants on fire!" Sakura argued with Ken, slamming her hands on the table, "Honda paid last time now its your turn! And you can't say its Ryu's turn cause its his victory! Your the rich one here, pay up!"  
  
"I paid last time!" Ken responded, bitterly, "Besides, why don't you pay for once?! You've got money! Share it with your friends, or Ryu won't like you anymore!"  
  
"Thats not true!" Sakura screamed, "Your just greedy! Besides, a high school student never has money! Your no gentleman at all! Making a lady pay, pathetic!"  
  
Chun Li laughed nervously, "You guys, I really don't mind paying. Now please, lets all stop fighting."  
  
"Stay outta this Li!" Sakura growled.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"C'mon Ken! Pay up!"  
  
"No! You pay up!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Uh..." The waiter laughed nervously, "Can someone please pay for the meal? I have other customers who'd like this table."  
  
"Can it, bus boy!" Ken demanded, turning to the waiter.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
  
*A few minutes later......*  
  
"This is all your fault, Ken!" Sakura wailed as she soaked her hands in the soapy water, scrubbing a dirty plate. "You shouldn't have insulted that waiter! Everyone else is at Li's having a victory party while we're stuck at this restaraunt doing dishes!"  
  
"Quit your complaining. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave." Ken explained, angryly.  
  
Sakura kept bawling, "This isn't fair! Its so un-...... oops!" she squealed, dropping a plate and watching it crash to the floor, shattering into small pieces.  
  
"Oh.....great..." Ken sighed.  
  
The manager heard the crash and walked in, "Well, thats another three hours added to your washing. From the look of it you'll be here for the next three days!"  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Chun Li giggled as she toasted her drink with Ryu, "Those two, I swear. They'll be doing dishes all night." she shrugged, "Oh well, their fault, right?"  
  
Ryu smiled weakly, "Right."  
  
Chun Li narrowed her eyes at Ryu and folded her hands, knealing closer to him, "Alright Ryu, what is it? You've been silent all night. I mean, I know you always are but now....your acting different."  
  
"Oh? Its nothing really."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Guy interrupted, standing infront of the two, "May I have a seat?"  
  
Chun Li winked, "Go ahead, stranger. I never hear you talk much either. So whats up?"  
  
Guy nodded and sat next to Ryu, "Your thinking about that fighter, aren't you, Ryu?" Guy asked concerningly, "Her fighting skills, I've never seen something so unusual. And she seemed like a tough opponent."  
  
"She was." Ryu nodded, taking a sip of his drink, "I just don't get it. I thought Shadowloo was long gone. But here they are. Newer people and stronger than ever! It makes you wonder, whats coming ahead of us? Will they ever give up?"  
  
Chun Li laughed and slapped Ryu on the arm, "Oh Ryu! You worry too much! I bet its just some sweet little high school girl whose following in Bison's footsteps!"  
  
"She seemed stronger than any ol' school girl." Ryu pointed out, thinking of Sakura.  
  
"Oh....I see what you mean."  
  
Guy smirked and shook his head, "Well, whoever this girl is, I'm sure Ryu can take her."  
  
Ryu nodded, "I hope so..."  
  
Chun Li was about to respond when a loud crashing silenced the party. Everyone gasped and turned to one side of the room. Dan was up to no good.....Again!  
  
"Ahahaha! I am Dan, strongest Street Fighter alive! Your just a wussy lil' man, DeeJay!" Dan taunted, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.  
  
"Wussy man?!" DeeJay mocked, a wide grin on his face as usual, "Man, your drunk aren't you?!"  
  
"He sure is." Chun Li spoke, standing in between the two, "Come on you guys. Lets all calm down."  
  
"But DeeJay challanged me!" Dan roared.  
  
"Its just DeeJay." Chun Li reassured.  
  
"What do you mean just DeeJay?!" DeeJay asked, feeling insulted.  
  
Before Chun Li could answer, another crash was heard from behind her. She quickly turned around only to be blown back by glass flying from the windows. Chun Li gasped and she saw DeeJay and Dan being tackled to the ground.  
  
Ryu and Guy jumped to their feet and ran to Dan and DeeJay's aid.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar figure jumped infront of Ryu. Ryu gasped and backed away a few steps, recieving a wierd ki from this figure. "Its you!" he cried, preparing his fighting stance.  
  
"This time, Ryu. Your friends won't help you!" the figured threatened, throwing off her hood.  
  
"You are a woman!" Honda called out.  
  
"My name is not woman. It is Natalian, the newest warrior in Shadowloo and the first to kill Ryu!" Natalian introduced herself with a small bow.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Chun Li sneered about to charge at the new warrior. A strong hand grasped her shoulder, forcefully turning her around. "Vega!" Chun Li cried.  
  
"The little rabbit is still alive I see." he purred in wicked disgust. 


	2. Mission Unlikely

Chapter 2: Missions unlikely  
  
"Could it be?! Is it really....true?" Ken whispered, all teary-eyed. "I can't believe it. Its a dream come true! Sakura.... I need a major hug!" he bawled. hugging the high school student, tightly.  
  
"I know! I know Ken!" Sakura cried with him and hugged Ken back, "I thought we'd never finish these dishes! Now we can go home! Maybe the party isn't over yet."  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Ken cheered, looping his arm with Sakura's as they skipped out of the restaraunt, singing and dancing down the street. People just starring at them.  
  
"Ken," Sakura said as sweet as she could, "When we get home, I want to try out that new brand of wine you always get." she smiled innocently, still skipping with him.  
  
Ken laughed joyfully and shook his head, "Not a chance, kid!"  
  
"I'm eighteen! I'm old enough!" Sakura explained, pouting.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't act your age, kid."  
  
Sakura blew him a rasberry, "Neither do you!"  
  
"Just forget it, Sakura."  
  
"I'll let you go on a date with one of my friends!" she persuaded.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Aw, it was worth a try."  
  
Ken laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't you have a car?...."  
  
~*~  
  
Vega licked the blood off his claw slowly and seductively. He knelt down next to Chun Li's limp body, taking his mask off. "Your always such trouble." he purred, lifting her body up, caressing her cheek. Chun Li moaned out in pain:  
  
"Let me go you filthy bastard..."  
  
"Still alive I see." he smirked, brushing a dark bang from Li's face, "You are a tough little bunny." holding her for a few more seconds, Vega waited till he was sure Chun Li was unconsious.  
  
Natalian released her whip from Ryu's neck and let him fall to the ground, groaning in pain. "Your the great Ryu?" she laughed, shaking her head, "I don't understand what Bison's troubles were with you but now they're over. Rest in peace, my karate friend. You'll no longer be a bother to anyone ever again."  
  
Natalian flicked some blood off her cheek and turned to Vega. She sneered as she watched her Spaniard partner caressing the Chinese warrior. "Hmph." she turned away and headed towards the door.  
  
Vega sensed her anger and dropped Chun Li, standing up. "Oh so now your civilized enough to use the door." he pointed out in a hateful tone.  
  
"Its only normal to turn the knob." Natalian responded coldly, "Are you coming? Are are you going to just stand there and plan out how you'll fuck the brains out of that Chinese bitch."  
  
"Your forgetting whose in charge." Vega growled, fitting his mask back on, "Your fowl attitude is not going to get to me. Nor will your jealously."  
  
Natalian narrowed her eyes and turned to Vega, "Jealously! Jealous of her?! You have a lot of nerve, Vega. I would never, ever, be jealous of her. Lets get one thing straight, I don't like you! In fact, I hate you! Your a filthy excuse for a refined man. You have no respect towards women at all. Don't think I've never heard of your reputation."  
  
"Glad to see you've been researching me." Vega responded in a sarcastic, loving tone, "I love you too." he laughed at Natalian's growl and let himself through the door.  
  
"Ever heard of ladies first, smartass?" Natalian muttered.  
  
"Oh? But I thought I was a filthy excuse for a refined man?" Vega chuckled, not turning back to talk to her.  
  
Natalian just smirked and picked up her walky talky, speaking into it lowly after Vega disappeared down the hall. "Operation: Xeros. Send him in."  
  
~*~  
  
Ken parked his car infront of Chun Li's apartments. He flicked his sunglasses off and hopped out of the red convertable. Sakura smiled and mocked him, feeling great after succeeding and not tripping this time. Ken ignored his goofy friend and eyed a familiar looking car driving out of the park way.  
  
Sakura interrupted his deep thoughts, though, by jumping on Ken's back and giggling, "Hey Ken!!!!" she squealed into his ear, "Why are you daydreaming?! We're gonna miss the party!"  
  
Ken smirked and tossed Sakura over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around her neck, giving Sakura a quick noogie, "You turkey! I was thinking about something!"  
  
Sakura laughed and slipping through Ken's strong arm, "Don't hurt yourself thinking!" she teased, running up to the apartments.  
  
"Why you!" Ken called, chasing after her.   
  
"Hey Li open up before Ken kills me!" Sakura squealed, playfully, banging on the door. Suddenly, the door screeched open. "Huh?....." Sakura forgot about Ken, opening the door up fully. "Its dark....."  
  
"Hmm......" Ken muttered, confused from behind Sakura.  
  
"Wha!!!!!" Sakura screamed, turning to Ken, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Hehe, sorry." Ken laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sakura forgave him and the two entered the apartment. Since it was the entry room, no one would be in there. Ken tried flicking on the lights but the power was out. Sakura cringed and pulled herself closer to Ken, not caring if he knew she was frightened or not.  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes and searched Chun Li's bedroom first. Nothing in there. The kitchen was empty as well, and the bathroom and closets.  
  
Sakura screamed and Ken gasped turning to her.  
  
He ran to Sakura, "What?! What is it?!"  
  
"Dan.....DeeJay...." Sakura whispered, pointing to the battered bodies in horror.  
  
"Oh my g.... who would do such a thing?!" Ken stuttered, in disbelief.  
  
Sakura looked around the room and gasped as she caught the sight of Ryu's bloody body. She quickly ran over to him, checking his pulse, "He's still alive! Hows Li?"  
  
Ken knelt down to Chun Li's body and checked her pulse, "Yeah. But she's in bad condition. Everyone is. C'mon. The hospital isn't too far away."  
  
"But won't the doctors be suspicious? All these people...."  
  
"We have no choice! Lets go!"  
  
Sakura gulped and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Natalian and Vega were both silent on the way back to headquarters. Natalian was looking out the window watching trees and other natural things fly by. Vega was driving, trying to keep his eye on the road and not on the attractive woman sitting next to him. He sighed and decided to speak:  
  
"Ryu was still alive when we left. Was that wise?"  
  
"He was slightly alive." Natalian pointed out with a fake smile, "The shocks through his body will slowly drain his energy and he'll soon be gone. If no one finds him in time, of course."  
  
"Lets be sure nothing happens then. Agreed?"  
  
Natalian nodded, "Agreed."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Ahahahahahaha! The end of Chapter two!....short though... . 


	3. Operation: Xeros

A.N: Okay, this note was suppose to be in Chapter one! But I realized the stupid face thingys I made was being taken as html..... Oh well! Enjoy Chapter 3! (Oh yeah, another lil' note! I want to thank my online buddy, Xeros, for letting me use that name for this story. Its just the perfect name for a certain character! Thanks Xerox-head, your a sweetie! :p) I'm a busy bee aren't I? Three chapters in just a few  
short days?...  
  
  
Chapter 3: Operation Xeros  
  
  
Balrog entered Shadowloo HeadQuarters, covering his mouth attempting not to laugh. He sat down beside Cammy, in the meeting hall, burying his head in his hands. Still trying not to laugh.  
  
"Whats with you?" Cammy asked, curiously.  
  
"I heard this great joke!" Balrog tried to whisper.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Balrog looked around suspiciously, then whispered something in Cammy's ear. As soon as he was done, he burst out laughing. Cammy's jaw dropped. "You pervert!" she exclaimed, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Ooh, Balrog got pimp slapped." Vega chuckled, entering the room.  
  
"Shut up, foo'! You thought the joke was funny too!" Balrog groaned.  
  
"Silence!" Sagot hissed, sitting at the end of the huge table. "Bison will be here in a minute. And if he sees yall goofing off he'll have your head!"  
  
"Drama queen..." Cammy muttered.  
  
"Man Sagot! You too mellow!" Balrog pointed out, "You should get married. Make yo' life alot easier. Ya know what I mean? I mean, I know your not that attractive but.... Cammy tell him what I'm trying to say."  
  
"Me?!" Cammy gasped, pointing to herself, puzzled.  
  
"What Balrog is trying to say is...." Vega explained, folding his hands and resting his chin on them, "You have no fun in your life cause your just so damn ugly."  
  
"I am not!" Balrog choked.  
  
Sagot narrowed his eye at Vega and Balrog, "I don't want to hear another word from you two. Understand? We have to be in a serious mood since Bison has important matters to discuss."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Is it about that new girl?" Cammy asked, curiously, "I don't know what it is about her but..... she's wierd. Ya know? I just don't think I can trust her."  
  
"Your just angry because your not the only woman around here who can kick some ass now." Vega chuckled, preparing to put on his mask if Cammy smacks him.  
  
"I am not angry!" Cammy exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table.  
  
"Temper temper." Vega winked.  
  
"Grr...."  
  
"Ooh! Fight! Fight!" Balrog cheered.  
  
Sagot sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Everyone settle down!" a deep voice commanded from the doorway of the meeting room. Everyone immeadiatly became quiet and sat straight in their seats. Bison entered the room, followed by some servants, and sat at the head of the table.  
  
"This meeting will now come to order." he explained, in a judge like tone, "I have brought you all here today to discuss about Shadowloo's fall and rise to comeback."  
  
Almost everyone gasped and turned to Bison.  
  
Bison smirked, folding his hands, "You all act so surprised." he chuckled and went on, "First off, I'd like to congratulate Vega on his mission last night. Too bad it wasn't a full success."  
  
Vega muttered something naughty in Spanish and looked away from Bison.  
  
"Vega, is it true you left without making sure Ryu was dead?" Bison asked, expecting an immeadiate answer.  
  
"Natalian told me she took care of him. So we left. I apologize for the mistake, it won't happen again." Vega promised, still not looking at Bison.  
  
"See to it that it doesn't." Bison demanded.  
  
Vega nodded.  
  
"Now, onto more important matters....." Bison began.  
  
A figure hiding in the ceiling of the dark meeting room shook his head in disappoint. Bison disgusted him in many ways. Not wanting to hear another word, the figure disappeared from the room in almost a quick black flash.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried, stomping her feet wildly, "Ryu isn't back to full health yet! You lied! You said he'd recover quick! Liar liar pants on fire!"  
  
Ken sighed and shook his head, "Sakura, no one can recover in twelve hours. Give him time."  
  
The two heard a low groan from behind them. Sakura gasped and turned around. "Ryu!"  
  
Ryu slowly set up in his bed, "That..... that girl..." he muttered, holding his head in pain.  
  
"Ryu you shouldn't move so quickly!" Sakura said, kneeling beside his bedside.  
  
"What did she do to me?!" Ryu exclaimed, holding his head tighter, "I feel so weak.... I've never felt this weak before!"  
  
"Ryu, just calm down." Ken said slowly, grasping his friend's shoulder, "You just need to rest. You'll get all that fighting energy back soon. I promise."  
  
"My energy?... Thats it, Ken! She.....She drained my energy!"  
  
"Ryu, don't be ridiculous!" Ken shouted, pushing Ryu back down on the bed, "No one can drain another's energy. You've just had too much to drink probably."  
  
"No..... That can't be...." Ryu whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment. Suddenly, she got all teary eyed and turned to Ken. She shouted at him, "You killed him! You killed your best friend! How could you?!"  
  
"Whoa! Sakura, calm yourself! He's just sleeping!"  
  
"Yeah, thats what my mom said about my pet frog when I was four years old! But he never woke up!"  
  
Ken laughed nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chun Li, you seem to be recovering just fine." the doctor pointed out, flipping through some pages on his clip-board. He looked up through wired-framed spectacles and smiled genlty towards the Chinese warrior. "You'll be able to get out tomorrow in the soonest of time."  
  
Chun Li smiled weakly and nodded, "Thats great news, doctor. Hows the rest?" she asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Thier attack wasn't as bad as yours and Ryu's." the doctor explained in a sad tone, "Dan, DeeJay, Guy and the rest are already out and doing fine. But Ryu.... You and him seemed to have suffered most of the injuries."  
  
"Thats good news about Dan and the others. When can I see Ryu?"   
  
"Why don't you rest a bit more?" the doctor suggested.  
  
"Alright." Chun Li sighed.  
  
"Hi Li!" Ken waved, from the doorway with a goofy grin on his face. He waved a bouquet of roses infront of him, "I got you a present. Make ya feel better!"  
  
"Yeah! And he used my money!" Sakura pouted.  
  
Ken elbowed Sakura, but not enough to hurt. He kept smiling as he approached Chun Li, handing her the roses. Chun Li laughed and set them beside her.  
  
"You two are so sweet." she complimented with a teasing wink, "Even if you do cause too much trouble sometimes."  
  
The doctor chuckled, "I'll check back up on you, Chun Li."  
  
Chun Li nodded and the doctor left.  
  
"So Li, how ya doing?" Ken asked, sounding nice as he could, sitting down on the edge of her hospital bed.  
  
"I'm doing better. The doctor said I'd be out by tomorrow. Hows Ryu?" she asked, seriously.  
  
Ken and Sakura went silent.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"He'll recover. He's Ryu the stubborn!" Ken cheered, making Chun Li laugh. Ken calmed down after a few seconds and smiled weakly, "Li, you rest up. I'm going to take Guy and them back their hotels."  
  
"Alright. Come pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"You betcha!" Ken winked as he left with Sakura.  
  
~*~  
  
Natalian grunted each time she kicked and punched at the punching bag. Hitting it harder and harder each time, getting even more tired as the bag came flying back towards her. She didn't care. She just pretended the bag was a certain person. Someone she hated and hated even more by every second, knowing the fact that she could never harm him.  
  
His face seemed to have appeared on the bag. That perfect, clean face with blonde strands of hair hanging around his perfectly formed cheeks. And that smirk. That snobbish smirk that haunted her mind.  
  
"Grr.... YAA!" Natalian cried, kicking the punching bag so hard, tiny pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor. Natalian became silent. She grabbed the punching bag as it came flying back towards her. Her head starred at the ground and she closed her eyes, thinking of what she could do.  
  
A familiar chuckle interrupted her thoughts. Natalian growled lowly, turning her head towards the doorway. "Can I help you?!" she asked, hatefully.  
  
Vega un-crossed his arms and approached Natalian. Cupping his hand under her chin, he forced her face up so she starred into his eyes. "Your even more beautiful when your angry." he muttered seductively to her.  
  
Natalian pushed herself away from him and brushed a silver bang from her face, "Don't touch me!" she scowled. Natalian turned back to the punching bag and started practicing again.  
  
"The punching bag has feelings too, ya know?" Vega teased.  
  
"I wouldn't have ever guessed." Natalian smirked, "A hard bag has something Vega doesn't!"  
  
Vega sneered and headed back to the door, "You keep it up, Natalian. Your going to be my partner for awhile. You never know, you might just grow fond of me."  
  
"Not a chance, jackass." Natalian grunted, still punching the bag.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words." Vega grinned, walking out, "By the way, Bison wants us to take a visit to the hospital. I'll be waiting in the car."  
  
Natalian suddenly stopped hitting on the bag. She sighed and shook her head. "Let me shower first." she said, wiping sweat away from her forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh man! This isn't going to work!" Ken cried out as he watched DeeJay and Honda struggling to fit into Ken's small convertable. Dan was screaming at them about their fat asses crushing him. Guy stood outside the car, arms crossed and silent as usual. Sakura laughed at them from the front seat.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Ken whined, tugging on the silent Guy's arm. "Their gonna crush my car!"  
  
Guy shook his head and scratched his chin, "Lets see. DeeJay, stay here with me and Ken will take the other two. Then he can come back for us."  
  
"Why does Honda get to go first?!" DeeJay asked.  
  
"Yeah! He's stinky!" Dan exclaimed, plugging his nose.  
  
"Shut up, Dan! No one asked you!" Honda threatened.  
  
Guy narrowed his eyes at the other fighters, "Just do it!"  
  
Everyone cringed and nodded. DeeJay stood beside Guy as he watched the others drive off. DeeJay turned to Guy. Guy turned to DeeJay. DeeJay laughed nervously.  
  
"What is it?" Guy asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry. Can we go to the cafeteria?" DeeJay asked.  
  
Guy sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Oh yeah!" DeeJay cheered running back into the hospital. Guy shook his head and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
A black Ferarii pulled up to the hospital park. Vega stepped out of the driver's seat as Natalian got out of the passanger's seat. She took her sunglasses off and studied the building before them.  
  
Vega watched her with an amused grin on his face. He took his own sunglasses off and shook his head, "Its only a hospital, Natalian. You act like its the Empire State Building."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Natalian warned, heading towards the doors.  
  
Vega followed eyeing her disguised costume. Natalian tried to look like an everyday person. Wearing a sleeveless dark green turtle-neck and tight gold skirt. Her silver hair was dyed an ice blue color now and pulled back in a high pony-tail.  
  
Vega chuckled, wrapping his arm around Natalian's shoulder, "You know," he stated, ignoring the annoyed look on her face, "That silver hair made you look old. I like this new hair color. And that suit is killer." he looked behind her and whistled, "Nice legs."  
  
Natalian pushed him away from her and gave him a mean look, "Thanks for the compliment. And I'll have you know this is my original hair color. The silver washed out while I was in the shower, thank you. And would you stop starring at my ass? I'd really appreciate it!"  
  
Vega laughed loudly this time, "Oh? But its such an interesting thing to stare at!" Natalian growled and he went on, "I apologize, Natalian. I'll try being more respectful." he snickered, exagerrating the last part.  
  
"Your disgusting." Natalian hissed. "You can't even dress casual! People will definately notice us, thanks to you."  
  
"I like to dress like my native country." Vega pointed out, not sounding a bit angry.  
  
"Can we atleast act like we get along?" Natalian asked, smiling nervously at the starring doctors and nurses.  
  
"Of course, sweetie." Vega winked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again, pulling her close to him. Natalian gasped at his sudden actions. She groaned and tried to act casual.  
  
The two approached a desk where some secretary was filling out some papers. The young secretary looked up and smiled nicely at them. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, me and my fiance here, " Vega pointed out making Natalian hold up the platnium diamond ring on her finger, "are here to see our dear friend Ryu. He was brought here late last night after an attack."  
  
The secretary flipped through some papers. "Oh yes." she said reading through one page, "I'm sorry, sir. But Ryu is in intensive care. He can't have any visitors. Plus, visiting hours are over. Try back tomorrow."  
  
"What about Chun Li?" Natalian smirked, nudging the surprised Vega in the stomach.  
  
"No 'mam. I'm very sorry. Visiting hours are over."  
  
"Thats funny. That sign says visiting hours are from 10 a.m to 6 p.m. Its only 3:30." Natalian leaned over the frightened secretaries desk, "Why are you lieing to us?"  
  
"M...Miss...please....I'm going to have to ask you to leave.." the secretary stuttered. She caught a blade coming out of Vega's jacket and she went for the security button.  
  
But Vega was too quick for her as he put his claw up to the woman's neck. "Now, you don't want to do that now do you?" he whispered. The secretary shook her head in fear. "Good." Vega smirked.  
  
Natalian suddenly knocked the woman out with her fist. "Lets go!" she called, heading down long hospital halls. Vega was right behind her, taking care of anyone that tried to stop them.  
  
"You know!" Natalian called, still hurrying down the hall, looking for Ryu's name, "That ring is from my real fiance. I don't ever want to act like I'm engaged to you again!"  
  
"Oh? Your engaged?!" Vega asked, trying not to sound surprised.  
  
"To whom is none of your business."  
  
"You could do so much better."  
  
"Like you? Hah! In your dreams."  
  
Vega chuckled, "You passed Ryu's door."  
  
Natalian gasped and quickly turned around. She walked back to Ryu's door and turned the knob. "Locked!" she hissed. A swift kick changed that problem as the door fell to the ground.  
  
Ryu gasped and sat up. Only to be pushed back down by Natalian's hands, gripping his throat.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy, Ryu." Natalian tisked, gripping his neck tighter, "You have to die for real this time! Sorry, its just my job. Your worth alot of rubals."  
  
"So now your country has been revealed." Vega thought, watching the torture being played before him. "I've never seen an attractive Russian woman."  
  
"No Vega, I'm not from Russia." Natalian pointed out, as if she could read his mind. "Thats just me and my fiance's get-a-way. But I can't live my life with him till you die!" she cried, throwing Ryu deeper into the bed.  
  
Ryu gagged, grasping at Natalian's arms trying to pull her away. He was beginning to run out of breath. The vision of the woman infront of him was starting to become blurry. Natalian laughed demonically, clutching his neck even tighter. "Isn't this great Vega?!" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Huh? Hey Vega!" she sighed, "Don't tell me he went chasing after some nurse." with her hands still on Ryu, Natalian turned around and gasped. "Vega!"  
  
Guy had grasped his hand on Vega's wrist, having Vega's own blades to his neck and Vega's other arm locked behind his back. Guy starred at Natalian, not needing words to make her let go of Ryu.  
  
Natalian just shook her head, "You think I care about him?! Go ahead, kill him! He's worthless anyway. All I need is this man right here dead!"  
  
"Aw c'mon, baby! Don't come crashing other parties!" DeeJay pleaded, approaching the blue headed Shadowloo warrior, cautiously.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Natalian sneered, "Or Ryu gets it!"  
  
"Vega is going to get it either way." Guy said calmly, "And you can't tell me that you don't care."  
  
"Now just let go of Ryu." DeeJay commanded.  
  
Natalian laughed, "You wish!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." DeeJay warned, bringing his leg up quickly to kick at Natalian's face.  
  
Natalian closed her eyes and winced. She couldn't just let Ryu go. Vega gasped and tried to look away, but Guy made him watch.  
  
"Huh?!" DeeJay gasped.  
  
Natalian opened her eyes in surprised. She didn't feel any pain!  
  
"Hey! Who are you?!" DeeJay asked to the man who had a hold of his leg, standing infront of Natalian.  
  
The man looked no younger than twenty-one his white shaggy bangs landing just above his eyebrows and the ends curving under his chin. The rest of his hair ended at his mid-back. He wore a sleeveless black trench-coat, revealing his muscled arms that were barely larger than Vega's. The rest of his clothes were also black.  
  
Natalian dropped her arms and starred at the white - haired warrior. Her look just as surprising as the others. The man just kept his deadly stare and twisted DeeJay's leg with one swift turn of his arm. DeeJay cried out and fell to the floor.  
  
"You bastard! My leg!"  
  
The man turned to Guy with the same emotionless look. Guy didn't show him any fear as he let go of Vega and prepared his fighting stance.  
  
Suddenly, Ken came running in. "Hey! Whats going on?!" he stopped dead in his tracks. "That girl! Vega!..... Who are you?!" he pointed to the emotionless man.  
  
"Nevermind that Ken!" Guy commanded, "They've come to kill Ryu!"  
  
"Oh right!" Ken responded, preparing his fighting stance.  
  
Natalian groaned, "You got lucky, Ken Masters. Our time runs short!" as she said this, Vega approached her and she threw a smoke bomb to the ground. Not surprisingly, Natalian, Vega and the other guy were gone as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Another Shadowloo warrior?...." Ken suggested.  
  
"I don't know..." Guy answered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Just who was that guy Natalian?!" Vega demanded, running out to the hospital park. Natalian ignored him and kept heading to the black Ferarii.  
  
Vega was about to stop her when he noticed that same white-haired guy, leaning against his Ferarii, with a white rose to his face. He just stood there, silently.  
  
"Do you mind?" Vega asked, hatefully, un-locking the driver's seat.  
  
"Not at all." the man answered, moving away.  
  
"You must be Xeros." Natalian greeted, standing infront of the warrior.  
  
Xeros nodded, "You are correct, my dear."  
  
"Thank you...." Natalian whispered, looking away.  
  
Xeros cupped his hand under Natalian's chin, just as Vega did. This time he smiled gently, "Anything for you, my dear." he noticed Vega's angry face and turned to him.  
  
"A thank you would be nice." Xeros pointed out.  
  
"You got one from the girl." Vega responded, sitting in his seat, "Come on, Natalian."  
  
Natalian took one more look at Xeros, then got in the passangers seat and drove off.   
  
  
  
A.N. The end of Chapter 3! YAY!!!!! Didya like?! I hope so! I wanted to make Xeros's appearance sound cool. Well, please give me your reviews! But please no flames, then I'll cry.......NOT!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Serious Seduction

A.N. Ya know how every series always has to have a goofy episode? Like on Outlaw Star: The Hotsprings of Tenrai, or that ep of Cowboy Bebop with the fridge? I guess you can say this chapter is kind've like that....   
  
ONE MORE THING: For all you lovely people that even think its sweet to diss my story, this goes to you. Hey Mat, see if you love this OOC. You think your so good? Post your fic here. Reviews are for comments and suggestions. Not pathetic complaining. Don't like my story? Then don't read it!  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains lemon scenes and if your not mature enough or have nothing better to do than be immature then don't bother reading this chapter. You won't really miss anything important. It was just made outta sheer bordem. Danke! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Serious Seduction  
  
"Well, that battle just wasn't worth my time." Vega sighed, sitting up-right against the headboard of his bed and flipping through the pages of a certain magazine. But for some reason, he couldn't keep his mind on reading the article and the pictures would become blurry and change into another.  
  
Sighing at this sad realization that he couldn't concentrate, he set the magazine on the stand next to him. About to pick up his remote to watch some t.v, Vega caught a glimpse of a small figure out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Vega purred, adding a seductive tiger-like growl at the end of his sentence, "Aren't we dressed a little skimpy tonight?"  
  
"Oh? Is it a little too much? Or a little too less?" Natalian asked, sounding completely different. Vega almost didn't recognize it since he only heard her when she was in a hateful mood.  
  
Vega tried to keep his cool, hoping he wouldn't lose his words or show his shock. "Its a little too nothing, I suppose." he purred, admiring her light blue, almost clear, spaghetti strap nightgown. "Whats the occasion?" he almost asked in a whisper, his voice squeaking a bit.  
  
Natalian shrugged and helped herself to a bottle of wine. She grabbed two champagne glasses and poured them carefully. Vega smirked and watched every move shown by her. Natalian shrugged again and dropped the glasses. She brought the bottle over to Vega's bed.  
  
Natalian ran her hands up Vega's legs and straddled herself over his lap. Vega's breath began to shake as he watched Natalian bring the wine bottle to her lips. She set the bottle on-top of Vega's magazine and leaned over to where her face was equal with his. She studied his surprised look for a moment then brought her lips to his. Vega knew exactly what she was doing and parted his lips, taking in the sweet wine from her lips.  
  
The two parted and Natalian wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She almost laughed, Vega with that still so shocked face of his. She's never seen such a thing.  
  
"I....I thought you were engaged?" Vega pointed out in much confusion.  
  
"I dumped him, baby." Natalian said sweetly, resting her head under Vega's chin. "Besides," she whispered in his ear, sending a chill through Vega's body, "I've grown quite fond with you."  
  
"Well if thats the case...." Vega whispered back, lifting her chin up, making sure she was starring at him, "I suggest we start to get to know eachother right now."  
  
"You said it." Natalian purred, kissing him deeply, allowing their tounges to play for a few seconds. She broke the kiss and pulled out some handcuffs, "But first, your under arrest."  
  
"Ooh, kinky!" Vega said with teasing excitement. Turning around a bit so Natalian could cuff his hands behind his back. One cuff bit at his skin and he yelped, "Ouch! Baby, not so rough!"  
  
"You think I'm kidding, Vega?!" Natalian hissed, shoving him back around.  
  
Vega cringed and looked up at Natalian, "You mean your not?!" he exclaimed, his expression turning from surprise to anger, "You tricked me?! Is this some kind've a joke?!"  
  
"Hah, you wish." Natalian responded, pulling out a wallet, opening it up to reveal a badge, "FBI. Your under arrest for attempted murder towards many Street Fighters." she paused then smiled in a smart-off way, "Don't look so surprised, baby. The other Shadowloo warriors were arrested too. And lucky you, you get to share a cell with your very happy boss!"  
  
Vega scowled and tried to struggle free, "You little bitch!" he sneered, only causing Natalian to laugh, "You'll pay for this, Natalian!"  
  
"We'll see about that, Vega." Natalian smirked, pushing Vega off of the bed and shoving him over to the locked door, "If your lucky, I might be in a good mood and visit you sometime."  
  
"Don't even bother..." Vega muttered.  
  
Natalian laughed even harder and walked infront of Vega. "I must admit, you are attractive." she ran her hands down his chest and over his crotch area. Vega flinched and backed away.  
  
"Get away from me you whore!"  
  
Natalian tisked, "All in due time, Vega dear." she shook her head, leading him to the door, "All in due time..."  
  
Due time......  
  
"Grr! You little bitch! Wait till I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Vega! Vega!" a familiar female voice, called from out of his mind.  
  
Vega gasped as his eyes shot open. He sat up so quickly, he almost stabbed Cammy with his claws. Cammy gasped and jumped away with a small shriek.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" she asked, angryly.  
  
Vega looked around, breathing hard, "It was a dream?...."  
  
"What was a dream?!"  
  
Vega looked at Cammy for a moment. He shook his head, "Nevermind, its nothing. What did you want?"  
  
Cammy sat up straight like she was in the army. She was about to salute until she realized who she was talking to. "Oh, well. Anyways, Bison has assigned me, you and some other Shadowloo recruits to search for this missing crystal."  
  
"Missing crystal?" Vega rose a brow, "Sounds ridiculous."  
  
"It does." Cammy sighed, rolling her eyes, "But you know Bison. Anything he reads about that'll give him ultimate power, he wants. Lets just find this stupid crystal."  
  
"Actually, we already had it." Balrog interrupted, entering the room, "But Cammy lost it."  
  
"I didn't want him to know!" Cammy screamed at Balrog, "Just shut up!"  
  
"What happened?" Vega asked.  
  
"We had the crystal locked up in a suitcase. Then Cammy ran into some little girl and dropped it. The two grabbed the wrong suitcase and fled. When Bison opened it....well, he didn't like the look of a Hello Kitty! set of jewelry instead of this crystal" Balrog exclaimed, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Vega sighed.  
  
"'Fraid not. Cammy's just so dense."  
  
"Shut up!" Cammy demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright." Vega interrupted, shaking his head, "Lets just find this little girl and bring Bison back his precious crystal. I'm in big need of a vacation and need the rest."  
  
"We all do." Cammy agreed. 


End file.
